


Transfer

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sends Hermione with a special gift for Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer

Harry shifted his weight nervously and his hands were balled into fists. Hermione knew he wanted to go. He'd spoken of nothing else on their last night together. But it was too dangerous outside for him to leave Grimmauld Place. Hermione picked up her suitcase. "Well, goodbye, Harry. I'll owl to let you know I've made it safely." They'd been cooped up in the house together for three weeks and now the motions to separate seemed awkward. Tonks was waiting in the entryway to Apparate her away. 

"Hermione, could you..." he began to ask, and then stepped forward and kissed her, his hand gently cupping her jaw. Hermione's eyes closed and she leaned into it, the last of his kisses she would get until the start of school. His other hand slipped around her waist and pulled her flush with his body, and she knew that she would miss him. She moaned against his mouth and she felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, and then he pulled away from her. "Okay?" 

Hermione took a moment to gather herself again, and then smiled up at him. "Okay." She kissed him once more, closed-mouthed, and then left him in the kitchen. 

Hermione had the grace to look slightly sheepish, knowing that Tonks knew what had gone on in the kitchen. Tonks merely smiled indulgently and then walked Hermione out into the street, past the wards. "Ready?" she asked. Hermione nodded and walked into Tonks' arms. When she opened her eyes, they were at the Burrow. 

Mrs. Weasley flung the door open at the sound and smiled at them. "Hermione! Nymphadora! I was beginning to worry about you girls. Come in, come in." She backed away from the door and the whole house smelled like baking bread. The house was all bustle, as always, and Tonks got swept up into it. Mrs. Weasley herded Hermione towards the stairs and took her suitcase. "He's been insufferable, Hermione," she said, rolling her eyes. "Hopefully he'll feel better when he sees you." Mrs. Weasley nodded Hermione forward and Hermione climbed the stairs to Ron's bedroom. 

"Ron?" she asked quietly, pushing the door open a crack. "It's me, Ron." She peered carefully around before coming in. 

Ron was in bed, with his broken leg elevated, in his undershirt and pajama bottoms. He turned his head on the pillow, so he could see her, and his whole face lit up. "Hermione!" He held a hand out for her and she quickly closed the distance between them and took it. 

"How's your leg?" she said, running her fingers along it carefully. It had been broken in sixteen places during their last encounter with the Death Eaters and Dark wounds always took longer to heal. 

"Hurts less than before. The bones are finally going back together." When she looked at his face again, he was smirking at her. "Did you bring me anything?" 

Hermione dipped down and kissed him, pressing her hand against his jaw. He moaned low in his throat and laid a hand on her hip. Hermione smiled into his mouth and flicked her tongue against the roof of his mouth. She let herself be guided carefully over his body, so that she could lie between Ron and the wall. She broke away and pressed her thumb against the corner of his mouth. "That was from Harry," she said, and Ron ran his hand under the hem of her sweater and kissed her again.


End file.
